


Playing With Wolves

by CleoKhaleesi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoKhaleesi/pseuds/CleoKhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first ever story, so please be kind. Jon finds himself noticing Robb in ways he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was truely inspired by a lot of Robb/Jon works, and I wanted to write my own. This is my take on Robb and Jon. Enjoy!

Chapter One

 

 

Jon could feel the sweat bead roll down from his brow to his cheek, the smell of dirt, horse and leather filled his nose as he took a deep breath. He wiped away the sweat from his face using the back of his hand. For once there was an odd half hour of sunlight in Winterfell since Jon had started his practise that morning.   
  
He had been outside beating a wooden dummy since dawn. It was all he did every single day, the Stark family had nothing for him to do. So he spent all his days learning his skills with a sword. No one could ever admit that Jon was a far better swordsman than the true Stark son of Ned, Robb.   
  
He trudged over to where he hung his sword and decided he was in need of a break. The odd sun had taken more out of him than he expected. He sat by the rakes and shovels hung near the Armoury, which was only a few metres away from the practise area. Jon could feel the cool breeze on his face, which made his skin tingle from the cold sting against his burning skin. He shut his eyes for only moment, thinking of the dreaded time he’ll have once it comes to dine with the Starks. He always sat at the far end of the massive oak wood table. As far from Lady Catelyn as possible. He just couldn’t bear to sit close to her, or in to be in her presence. As much as it made her sick, it made him just as or even more. He’d never admit it, but the moment she had made it clear she hated the sight of him, he indeed felt the ping of rage every time she looked at him with her sour sucked in pout. He’d never show the anger inside of him on his face, he’d always make sure that he would keep his face as calm as he could. If he even in the slightest showed any other emotion, she’d make a sickening noise from the back of the throat at him, as if she’s never been more revolted in her life. It only the more made Jon despise her. 

“Snow.” Jon swiftly opened his eyes to find his older half-brother standing before him, smirk lying on his face. Tall as anything with his fur cloak wrapped loosely around him. “Tired of defeating a dead dummy are we?”   
Jon stood quickly using the wall of the Armoury as he rose to keep himself steadied. He gave Robb a shrug and smiled. “Aye, too easy. Lost interest. Same dummy, different day.” He said with a laugh.   
Robb looked over at the dummy, it sure had taken a beating. Thick chunks carved out of it, scratches and nooks completely covered the wretched thing.   
“I see, well father would have you join us. We’re to head out to a hunt. Bran is to join us too. Bran is far too excited and has already mounted.” Robb stated as he pointed toward the stable where Bran and his father along with the mounted party await.   
  
He placed a hand on Jons back to guide him towards them. They spoke of the hunt and how far they are to travel. They are expecting the King by the morrow and have to prepare the cooks with the feast by return, their father had thought it perfect to bring the Lordling Bran to join. Jon had been taken out the same age as Bran and remembered how he longed for his first hunt, and loved a good hunt ever since.   
  
“Father will have you ride behind Bran, to allow Bran to ride left of Father and I right. Just stay behind Bran, it will give the boy confidence.” Robb said kindly to Jon, knowing full well Jon had slightly been offended. The boy, younger than Jon to ride before him next to his father. That indeed pulled at the strings of his heart but understood how important a first hunt is, so Jon pushed back the hurt and tried his hardest to understand.   
“Aye, will see it done then.” Jon had said to harshly sarcastic, but ignored the odd look Robb shot at him.

They mounted their nags and went for the hunt. Robb at the right of his father.   
And Bran. Bran at the left. Jon hadn’t felt jealous of his brother Bran before. He tried to shake the feeling and tried to focus on the green, wonderful Winterfell view before him. But couldn’t manage to avoid looking at Robb.   
  
There was something about his brother this evening. He rode more proudly. He spoke clearer. Many times Robb, perfect Robb had caught his eye.   
  
He first noticed him differently a month before when they were out practising. Robb had taken off his shirt. Jon had ripped it in half accidently with one of the wooden swords which had wrapped around the shaft of it as Jon plunged into Robb. Robb had quickly avoided the attack and missed his move but his shirt did not. He no longer wore loose fitting shirts while practising, Lady Catelyn was mortified when she had come to see what her son was needed for and Robb hadn’t thought it necessary to change and the kitchen girls had come to the window to watch the boys wrestle. Jon couldn’t keep his eyes off his now grown muscles, the layer of sweat and dirt that had covered him and the hair that trailed from his navel to his.. Jon had to keep from biting his lip and flicked his eyes off Robbs torso just in time for Robb to not notice, So Jon had thought.   
  
They had brought back a mighty large buck, it was Robb who took the shot. And Jon watched Robb the entire time of the Hunt. He watched Robb slowly crouch toward a fallen log, placed the arrow in the bow, and aimed at the poor beast.   
He watched Robb take a deep breath and saw his eyes focus. Jon felt his heart race watching Robb. Jon had to take his own deep breath.   
  
_Why am I feeling like this?_   He had spoken to himself inside his head.   
Robb was his brother. He can’t be feeling like this, it was unnatural and sick and... _Gods_. Jon wanted nothing more than to touch Robb. Feel his warm skin beneath his fingers, smell his auburn curly hair and kiss his neck. That sweet pale neck. Jon felt his groin begin to throb.   
  
Jon snapped back to reality when Robb’s laughter began to boom, he had shot the deer straight in the heart. He had done a perfect shot, and it was a sight to see Robb so proud of himself. His smile was beaming, he stood taller and cheered with the rest of the party. Bran clapped and cheered for Robb, Jon could tell Bran had loved to be here. He loved riding out with his father and brothers. Watching the distant deer’s in the fields, hearing distant wolves howl and the rustling of the tall thousand year old trees in the cold Northern wind.   
  
He’d never seen Bran so excited, and it made Jon smile at his little brother. Jon knew these feelings were not meant to be felt. But it made Jon squirm in his saddle as he watched Robb waltz around like a young King. He watched Robb laugh and talk, watched Robb’s arms flex as he examined the buck, watched as Robb locked eyes with Jon and immediately stop smiling and give Jon another odd look. Jon smiled as casually as he could at Robb, and thought he’d managed to cover up his strange behaviour.   
  
“Well done brother, it was a great shot.” Jon had said smiling little more at Robb. Did it work?   
  
“Thankyou Jon” Robb said returning the smile, and he motioned for Jon to come over to look at his winning prize.   
Jon couldn’t exactly say he couldn’t, even though he desperately wanted to stay mounted, to hide his ongoing erection. He did his best to conceal it as he slowly dismounted, he knew Robb's eyes were on him, so he had turned his horse to face the opposite side to dismount. Luckily, it worked and he managed to flip his aching cock under his waist band of his breeches.   
  
“It’s quite the size, it didn’t look this big from further away.” Jon had said as he nealt beside Robb. “It should be enough meat to feed the King.”   
Robb looked over the beast with his icy blue eyes.   
Jon smiled. Robb laughed quietly. Then fell silent. 

The hunting party had moved up back towards Winterfell. Ned had called for them to mount the buck on the back of Robb's horse as they had begun riding off.   
  
“Jon... Why...” Robb begun but shook his head and pursed his lips.   
Jon panicked and stared at his brother, no, he didn’t just begin to ask him what he thinks he was about to ask him, right? _Shit. I’m caught. No Robb, it’s not what you think, or is it... I don’t know. I’m sorry I’m feeling this way, I’m sorry I’m imagining you warm and soft under my blankets…_ Robb locked eyes with Jon. Jon’s heart skipped a beat when he watched Robb bite at his lower lip.   
“Jon why do you keep… Are you….” Robb paused and shook his head. “Jon help me with the buck.” Robb sounded irritated and he moved quickly and stood above the deer.   
  
Jon suddenly felt a wave of irritancy. Was he about to ask him what he thinks he was going to ask him? He should’ve asked then, if it’s what he wanted to ask at least. Gods, did he want to ask him? Jon said nothing, he had a habit of keeping quiet. It kept him out of trouble. He helped Robb heave the enormous buck into the back of his horse, and watched Robb turn and mount his horse. Robb glared at him from above his horse. There was something about his face. It was stern, and he seemed angry. But it was something else there too. It was like he was pained. His eyes were full of question, Jon felt Robb knew. He must know. Why would he look at him like that unless he knew? He was disgusted. And Jon felt ashamed. Surely there’s a way out of this. He’ll lie then, if Robb asks the dreaded question, he’ll lie. Save himself from the disappointment and disgust from his brother.  
  
As they rode back into the gates of Winterfell, Jon dismounted and went straight towards the doors of the castle. He couldn’t bare being around Robb anymore, Jon was annoying himself with his feelings and he needed to escape. He heard Robb call out to him, but he didn’t turn his back to look at Robb, oh no, If he did he felt like he might’ve exploded. He left Robb, Bran, His father and the rest of the party to deal with the horses and the dead beast to their own. Jon felt it was rude of him, but he was the Bastard to everyone anyway. Jon wanted to go to his bedchamber, bar the door and do to himself what he never thought he’d do. He’d think of Robb, Robb so pretty. Lying beside him. Feeling his smooth body, smell his skin and imagine its Robbs hand moving over his cock. Yes, he’ll think of Robb.

 

Chapter 2

 

It was busy in the great hall. It was time for supper, and all of the Starks were seated at the large oak table, talking and laughing. Jon however, was not.   
  
He was always seated at the back of the hall, rows of tables were in front of him and he sat quietly, eating at his table alone. He never dared to place himself on that table. Ever since Lady Catelyn made a fuss when he was young, She was highly irritated around Jon, her awful looks and nasty comments was enough to keep Jon away.   
  
Jon envied his brothers and sisters, especially Robb. The way Lady Catelyn loved her children, it made him un-admittedly jealous.   
He wasnt necessarily jealous of the love from Lady Catelyn, he just wanted to be loved by a mother, even though he never had one.   
  
The hall smelt of slow cooked ham, roasted potatoes with a mixture of herbs. The hall was filled with high lords and Ned Starks men. Jon was poking at his piece of ham when he was interrupted by someone standing directly infront of him across his table.   
  
“May I sit with you?” Robb said already placing his plate onto the table, already taking a seat. Jon gestured for him to take a seat anyway, but said nothing.   
Jon looked at Robb, he saw Robb biting at his lower lip and he flashed his eyes from his dinner to Jon’s. Robb’s eyes pierced his, and it truly made Jon breathless. Jon felt his voice hitch in his throat, but quickly shut his mouth.   
“King comes on the morrow.” Robb said forking his food.   
“Aye, that’ll keep you busy.” Jon said matter of-factly. Robb’s eyes locked onto Jon’s, and slightly squinted as if he was offended, but had no reason to be. _Uh oh, quick Jon_.   
“I’ll be out of your way, I’ll try to stay clear when you show prince Joffrey around.”   
Robb’s mouth smiled ever so slightly and shook his head. “I want you around, Jon.”  
  
Jon shrugged. “I’d rather miss the humiliation of the bastard, beside the king to be, following you around.” Jon’s voice was deep.  
“I’ll have you with me, Snow. I’d rather be with the bastard then the prince to be.” Robb said sternly, leaning over the table, and looking straight into Jon’s eyes.   
  
Jon swallowed.   
  
“If it’s what the heir wants.” Jon said avoiding eye contact.   
“I think you know what the heir wants, Snow.” Robb said beneath his breath.   
  
Jon’s jaw nearly hit the floor. But instantly closed it, and felt time stop. He looked at Robb, Robb wasn’t moving. His hands were in fists on the table, his jaw was clenched and he could swear he saw Robb sweating.   
  
“Do you know what I want?” Jon said shakily. Robb stood. Jon stopped breathing. He watched in disbelief as Robb never broke eye contact and sat right next to Jon. Robb sat so close, it was torture.   
Jon began to breathe when Robb leaned into Jon and began to whisper. Jon froze.   
“Aye, I saw you today and it was undeniable. I have seen the way you look at me, you think I never noticed? The way you look at me Jon… I know you’re thinking of me. I didn’t know why, but I know now.”  
Jon couldn’t believe he was saying this.   
Why isn’t he disgusted?   
  
“I want you to come to my bedchamber tonight. I will leave the door unbolted. You have one hour, I cannot say anymore, my lady mother is watching us right now. I am going to sit back with my family and you’re going to continue to eat. You hear me, Snow?” Robb whispered into Jon’s ear and it made the hairs on his body stand.  
Hearing Robb speak to him like this, he has never spoken to him in this manner before.   
Jon began to bite his lower lip, he looked at Robb in the corner of his eye, under his thick curly black hair, and nodded slowly.   
  
“Good, I’ll see you soon, Snow.” Robb whispered once more, then stood up and took his plate of food, and walked proudly back to his family’s table.   
Theon had joined them now, and Jon watched as Theon’s eyes smouldered into his.   
  
Robb had quickly gained Theon’s attention and they began to laugh together and eat their meals. Lady Catelyn gave Robb one of her motherly smiles and had said something to him which made Robb smile back at her, as if reassuringly. Lady Catelyn gave a sigh and continued to eat her meal.  
  
Robb wants Jon in his bedchamber, in one hour. _One hour. Robb’s bedchamber._ The way Robb spoke to him, made Jon so hard his cock was aching. Jon decided he had enough of his meal, he decided to go to his own bedchamber and wait.  
  
One Hour Later.   
Jon had waited exactly one hour, and the castle had fallen asleep. He had to get a lamp to see, as the candles throughout the hall had been blown out.   
  
Jon was about to open Robb’s door when he felt his stomach flutter out of control. Jon breathed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. _Here’ goes_.   
Jon slowly opened Robb’s bedchamber door. Once he shut the door, he built up the courage to look up.   
  
Directly across the room sat the handsome Robb. His eyes were locked onto Jon’s.   
“Glad you’re here.” Robb said as he stood and began to walk towards Jon.   
Jon felt himself back up against the door. He did it automatically, and he didn’t know why but the way Robb was walking towards him made his breath quicken.   
He saw a King walking towards him, his white tunic sat loosely on his chest, and his hair was messed from the pillows. Gods he looked amazing.   
  
Jon placed the lamp down beside him and Robb stood infront of him.   
“Don’t move.” Robb said in the same deep tone as before at the dinner table.   
“Why.” Jon said softly.   
“I told you not to move.” Robb said looking Jon up and down, biting his lip.   
  
Jon didn’t move. He watched as Robb looked him all over. It made Jon feel slightly insecure, he felt like he was prey, about to be eaten alive.   
Almost as soon as Jon blinked, Robb had placed both hands on Jon’s face, and had his lips on Jon’s.   
Jon felt Robb suck on his lower lip, and it made Jon groan.   
  
The kiss became aggressive. Robb’s tongue invaded Jon’s mouth, he tasted sweet.   
Jon grabbed at Robb’s white tunic, and his force became stronger as he grabbed Robb’s waist and threw him against the door. Robb let out a noise as his back hit the door, it was almost a hiss.   
  
Jon was all over him, he finally got to feel Robb’s hard chest, feel his warmth against Jon’s body, he felt Robb melt under his touch. Robb’s arms had a hold of Jon’s torso, and Jon began to move his hips against Robb’s groin, which made Robb moan into Jon’s mouth.   
“Is this what you wanted, Snow?” Robb said through kisses. His voice became deep and hoarse.   
“You think about this don’t you, you think about touching me, you want to fuck me don’t you Snow.” Robb’s voice was almost a growl.  
  
Jon had moved to his neck, still grinding his hips against Robb. Jon nodded against his neck.   
“Beg for it.” Robb breathed.“Beg to fuck me.”   
  
Jon shuddered and bit his Robb’s neck.  
“I want to fuck you, Robb. Please let me.” Jon whispered into his neck.  
“Mmm” Robb moaned.  
“I shouldn’t have to beg, I should just do it. You’d like it Robb, I know you would. I’d bend you over and fuck you. I’d have you say my name, I’d have you bite the pillow to not wake the castle. You’d like it Robb, You’d like how I fuck you. Let me.” Jon said as he slowly started to move his hand down to Robb’s cock.  
  
Robb was just as hard or even more so than Jon. It made Jon’s groin swirl with excitement.   
“Is that what you think about, Snow? You’re sick.” Robb arched his back against the door, giving Jon more access to his breeches and Jon’s hand wrapped around Robb’s hard cock.   
Jon flinched at the word sick.   
  
He was sick, and what he was doing to Robb was sick. The things he just said were sick. It only made Jon pump his hand over Robb’s cock even faster. He paused to spit into his hand and continue to work over Robb. Robb was slightly fucking Jon’s hand, and Jon was still kissing Robbs neck, while Robb breathed heavily into Jon. Jon felt Robb’s hand wander towards his own cock. He felt Robb’s warm hand slowly rub him from the outside of his breeches.   
_Gods, please touch me Robb. I need you to touch me_.  
As soon as Jon had thought it, Robb had let out a stifled moan, which sounded like a half cry of pleasure as he spurted into Jon’s hand. Jon felt Robb slump into Jon’s body against the door.   
“Yes, Snow…” Robb whispered as he came back down from his high. His hand was still on Jon’s cock.  
  
Jon smiled, it was his own little victory. Jon had just made Robb come, and he never thought he’d even seize the day. Let alone have Robb delicately use his name in such a manner.  
It made Jon only want more.  
“I need this.” Jon said and placed his hand over Robb’s and forced it into his breeches and felt Robb grab his cock.  
  
Jons hand travelled to Robbs chest and was holding his shirt in his hands. Robb began to lean forward into Jon, when Jon had pushed him back into the door, hard.   
It made Robb huff but it didn’t stop him from rubbing Jon.  
  
Jon looked at Robb, who’s lips were red and his cheeks were pink. Robb was sweating, as was Jon.   
They still had their clothes on, and he could tell Robb was sticky and uncomfortable in his breeches, but Robbs eagerness told him otherwise.   
  
“Why won’t you let me kiss you.” Robb said clenching his jaw.   
“Beg for it.” Jon said gripping Robb’s shoulder, pumping into Robb’s hand.  
“What?” Robb was shocked. Did Jon just say his own words at him?  
“If you want to kiss me, beg for it.”   
  
Robb was pumping harder and faster now. It made his cock spur at Jon’s words.   
Robb only pursed his lips and his breathing became quickened as his hand was working overtime.   
  
“Robb, I will fuck you. And you will moan my name. You will.”   
  
Robb’s gaze was unreadable. He was thinking, Jon could tell.   
Jon watched as Robb parted his lips in an attempted to say something But before Robb could speak, Jon came into Robb’s hand, thick spurts of warm come.   
  
Jon groaned as he came, and his hands grip harder onto Robb.   
Robb wiped his hand and They both placed their foreheads against one another, holding each other. Listening to each other breathe.   
  
Jon had put all his body weight against Robb, and Robb relaxed against the door.  
“I should go.” Jon said abruptly, loosening his grip against Robb and had taken a few steps back. Robb gave him a puzzled look.  
“No, you shouldn’t. Stay, Jon.” Robb said.   
“You have to be up early for the King, I have to go Robb.” Jon took a step towards Robb, but Robb didn’t move.   
“You’re not leaving, Snow. Not like this.” Robb was stern again. He stood taller, and his voice changed from sweet moaning Robb, to the Little King he is meant to be.   
“I am, Stark. But don’t think Im not coming back tomorrow,” Jon had taken Robbs face in his hands.   
“I will make you moan again, louder and make you come harder.” Jon had suddenly became stern himself.   
  
The roles had changed. Was Jon now in charge? The way Robb spoke to him, it made him shiver. But could he talk to Robb like this, and get away with it?   
“Be here tomorrow.” Robb nodded.   
  
Then they kissed, softly.   
Jon frowned into this kiss, and he felt Robb pull his body against his.   
“Tomorrow.” Jon repeated. Then he left.  
  
 He went back to his bedchamber and thought about Robb. He will be back tomorrow, and the things he wanted to do, made his cock grow once again. But first he had to wait.   
  
I am coming for you, Stark.


	2. Wolves don't play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb finds himself looking at Jon in different ways now, and it doesn't help when Jon teases him. Things get pretty hot and heated here. It's a short chapter, but more is coming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its sloppy, I am still getting used to this. I will be getting Theon more involved later on and he may cause some drama. Right now I want to test Robb and Jon. Enjoy!

The next day.  
  
  
  
Robb finds himself sitting under the patio, he had been doing errands all day for his father. Since the king came that morning, Robb had been out doing all sorts of things Ned usually did. The king had decided to take his father out for a ride and wouldn’t be back til sunset. Robb didn’t get a lot of time to speak to the king and his family. He had politely bowed and spoke his words of welcome, as he was taught. As quickly as the king rode into Winterfell, they were gone again for the evening. Probably taking his lord father to a brothel. It made Robb scowl.   
He was watching Jon and Theon in the courtyard. They both hadn’t noticed Robb was there, and Robb was thankful, he really enjoyed watching Jon now. Ever since last night, Jon was all he thought about. He noticed more things about Jon, the way he flexed his arms at each and every thrust of his sword. The way he walked was tall, but he could tell Jon was more proud of himself then he’ll ever admit. He wore his tunic tight to his chest, showing of the broad planes of his chest. It made Robb squirm in his seat, but continued to watch. Theon and Jon were fine one minute, the next it was over. Jon was going over his sword, and talking to one of the stewards, probably giving him advice, when Theon had interrupted their talk, and placed a hand on the small of Jon’s back, walking him away from other ears. Their interactions depicted that Theon has pissed him off somehow, the way Jon looked at him, behind his dark lashes with fire in his eyes. He watched as Jon’s face turned furious, his lips curled up like a feral dog and watched as Jon threw Theon into the Armoury wall, his sword fell to the ground. Theon was still smirking at Jon, but whatever Theon had said, or was still saying, Robb had no idea. He just watched as Jon continued to keep his pin strong against Theon. He was incredibly strong at that, even though Theon was older, it didn’t matter. He wasn’t a match for Jon Snow. Then Robb’s head tilted like a confused puppy as he saw Theon lean forward against Jon and whisper something into Jon’s ear. He saw Jon freeze and his face became even more enraged. He punched Theon right in the cheek. Jon shook his hand, spreading his fingers from the pain. Jon raised his fist once more, about to hit him again, but kept his forearm pushed into Theons chest. Theon clenched his jaw and looked back up at Jon, perfect time for Robb to go over.  
“Lad’s, that’s enough.” Robb said running over and putting two hands on their chests in an attempt to push them away from each other. Robb felt the difference between them both. Jon’s chest was hard, while Theons felt lean and soft.   
Jon looked at Robb, his sweet Robb and took his arm from Theons chest.   
Theon smirked his mischievous smile. “You touch me again bastard, it’ll be the last time you touch anyone.” Theon placed his glance on Robb. Robb gave him a puzzled look. “Just go Theon, aren’t you needed somewhere else, got a whore you can go fuck?” Jon snapped at him.   
Theon shoved Jon backwards and held his cheek. “Go fuck yourself, Snow.” Theon said as foully back.   
“Go Theon.” Robb said calmly, keeping his hand on Jon’s chest, not only because he felt amazing, but because he was pretty sure if he let him go, Jon would’ve killed him. Theon scoffed at them both, and walked away muttering un-audible words. Robb turned to Jon, who was breathing pretty hard, and his shoulders were tense. This was the first time Robb and Jon were together that day. Robb had broken his fast earlier than his siblings as he was to join his father to meet the king at the gates at dawn.  Jon was out practising in the morning, still hitting the same dead dummy. He caught Robb’s eye as they walked inside the castle with the tremendous laughter coming from the King with his family trailing behind him. When Jon had stopped attacking the dummy, Robb had paused at the steps to watch Jon. Jon saw him standing there and they both stared at each other. Jon smiled slightly, as he lifted his tunic to wipe the sweat from his forehead, exposing his hard pale stomach, and let out a loud sigh. Jon looked at Robb through his sweat covered black curls, Robb just stood there with his mouth slightly parted, his look was piercing. It made Robb’s fists clench. He knew why Jon did that and it made him hard. Wasn’t long until Ned had called him inside the castle to join him, and at that Jon continued to hit the dummy.   
  
Robb was looking at Jon, trying to read his un-expressive face. “What was that about?” Robb spoke softly.   
“He knows, Robb.” Jon said flatly, his grey eyes locked onto ice blue.  
“Knows of what.” It wasn’t a question, he didn’t even know why he said it, but it came out. He knew what Jon meant instantly and it made his stomach ping in sudden fear.   
“He knows what we did, last night. What do we do?” Jon changed from un-readable, his shoulders relaxed and his face dropped into fear as well.   
“We do nothing. Well, you do nothing. Let me deal with Theon.” Robb grazed Jon’s arm with his fingers, In an attempt to show his affection for him. “Don’t worry Jon.” It was almost a whisper. Jon closed his eyes and let his head fall to face his feet. Robb’s touch made Jon’s skin crawl. If they weren’t in public, Robb would’ve showed him it’d be alright. He wanted nothing more than to protect this. Protect Jon. “I will speak to him later, for now, come with me.” Robb spoke softly to Jon. Jon looked back up at Robb, and saw the smile on Robb’s face. It made Jon feel instantly safe. Robb hadn’t shaved in a while, and Jon loved the way he looked. “The king and father aren’t back for a while, we have time.” Robb said quietly, talking slow steps backwards, raising an eyebrow at Jon.   
“Where can we go?” Jon hadn’t meant to move, but he found he was following Robb slowly.   
“Where ever we want.” Robb mouthed back and smiled at Jon. Jon felt his cock throb in his breeches.

Robb had taken Jon to the back of the stables. There was a loft at the very back with a door that could lock. The room was small, with bridles and saddles hanging up, with parts of tack and horse shoes sitting around. It was a dark room, with a small window that sat high near the ceiling. It let in a little light, even though the heavy clouds of the North sat in the sky. Robb had shut the door and kissed Jon instantly. He felt Robb pull at his tunic, and Jon let his hands wonder underneath Robb’s clothes.  
“I want you.” Robb whispered. Jon moaned in reply. He felt his cock stiffen to the words. Robb had managed to pull Jon’s tunic off, and kissed the broad planes of his chest. His pale skin was almost glowing in the near darkness. Jon groaned when Robb licked one of his nipples. It made him pull Robb back to his mouth, he hungrily kissed him, tasting him. Robb pulled his fur cloak and shirt off quickly, too eager to get back to kissing Jon’s sweet lips. They were both now savagely kissing each other, their hands wandering over their bodies. “Fuck me.” Robb whispered into Jon’s ear. Jon felt himself pause for a split second. Then he watched as Robb pulled away, and took off his breeches. Robb’s eyes were smouldering into Jon’s.  Robb fell to his knees and tugged on Jon’s pants. Jon licked his lips. “You want to suck my cock first, Stark?” Jon said looking down at Robb on his knees with his cock in his hand. Robb parted his lips and wrapped them around Jon’s cock. Robb’s wet and warmth mouth sent a shiver down Jon’s back. Jon grabbed at Robb’s hair, and began to fuck his mouth. Robb let him, he didn’t pull away when he began to gag, or when he felt like he couldn’t breathe, he wanted all of Jon, and he didn’t care how rough he was. It only made Robb feel his own cock ache. He sucked on his cock until his jaw began to cramp and tasted Jon’s sweet pre-come. He looked up at Jon, who was looking right into his eyes. Robb moaned over his cock, and felt Jon push harder into his mouth. “You like when I fuck your mouth, Stark?” Jon growled. Robb paused and looked up at his brother, and removed his mouth from Jon’s cock and made his way to his mouth. Robb kissed Jon deeply again. Jon was sweating, and Robb kissed his neck and tasted his salt. “Now, Snow.” Robb panted. At that, Robb pulled out of his breeches that were laying on the floor, a small bottle of oil. Jon poured a small amount on his fingers and reached for Robb. Robb instinctively turned away from Jon, and bent over to face the saddles. Then he felt Jon’s finger enter him. It made the hairs on his neck stand up. His breath became ragged. Then Jon added another finger, and it began to stretch Robb, and that hurt. Robb hissed through his teeth, but Jon reached around for Robb’s cock and began to stroke him. The pleasure began to counter the pain, and soon Robb was fucking Jon’s hand while his brother fingered him. Once Robb forgot about the pain, he felt Jon remove his fingers, and felt Jon at his entrance again, but with his cock.   
“You want this, Stark?” Jon said teasing his entrance.  
“Fuck me, Snow. Do it.” Robb made a fist and bit into it, preparing for what happens next. Jon pushed his cock into Robb slowly, and felt his tight hole wrap around his cock. Robb let out a soft cry of pain, but pushed back against Jon. Jon began to slowly thrust, trying to get Robb used to his cock. Robb bit his lip hard and tasted blood. He closed his eyes and tried to focus. Then Jon began to pump a little faster.   
“Jon…” Robb whimpered. He let out a hiss and moaned against the pain. Even though it was painful, he felt his body fill with pleasure, and soon the pain had subsided and the pleasure became intense.   
“Harder, Snow.” Robb moaned. And Jon complied. He pumped faster now, filling Robb with his cock.   
“Look at you Robb, begging to be fucked harder by your bastard brother.” Jon said huskily, thrusting his cock harder into Robb. Robb moaned and bit his fist.   
“Say it.” Jon leaned over Robb and held a hand at his throat.   
“Say what?” Robb could barely talk. _Oh yes, Jon. Fuck me hard. Just like that._  
“Say what I am, Stark.” Jon growled and reached for Robb’s cock again. Matching his speed, he let Robb fuck his hand.   
“You’re a bastard.” Robb felt horrible for saying it. He never said that Jon was a bastard and he never thought he would. Jon let go of his cock and Robb whined.   
“Say it again.” Jon growled louder. His thrusts were still hard, and the pleasure grew inside of Robb’s body. He needed his release, soon.   
“You’re a bastard, I am the heir and you are the bastard. Oh, Gods Jon… “ Robb moaned.  
"Don't stop, Snow." Robb moaned. His breathing became erratic now.  
“Fuck me you bastard!” Robb moaned louder now, and he was moving against Jon’s thrusts.   
“Oh, Robb…” Jon came hard, He pulled out his cock and spurted hot come over his brothers back. He slumped over Robb. Robb didn’t say a word, but had come right into his hand as Jon came. Robb turned around and hugged his brother tightly. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes. “I’m sorry, Jon.” Robb said quietly into Jon’s neck.   
“What could you possibly be sorry for?”   
Robb sighed. “For what I said… for calling you that.” Robb said not giving Jon any eye contact. Really? He just apologised for something Jon asked him to do.   
“Robb, you needn’t be sorry for that. I asked you to say that, and you did.” Jon smiled at him, warmly.  
“I won’t ever call you that again, I promise.” Robb’s face was sincere. Jon kissed him, soft and sweet. They cleaned themselves up, and dressed before leaving the loft. There were no stable hands in the stable and it was a clear shot to leave without being noticed.   
“I will see you soon, Jon.” Robb smiled and walked towards the castle and Jon stood silently in the setting sun. It was late, they must’ve been at it for a while he thought. Then, as Robb was walking towards the castle, his father and the king rode into Winterfell with the rest of the group. It was loud and the men laughed with the king as they dismounted. Jon watched as Robb smiled courtly to the king and proceeded to walk with him and his father toward the castle doors. He noticed Robb was still sweating and his hair was rather tangled. It made Jon smile, If only they knew what the little heir and the bastard were doing mere 5 minutes ago. If only they knew.


	3. Kraken's Vs Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon's get in between Robb and Jon. It's all about mind games for Theon, and knows he can manipulate the two wolves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of sex in this chapter, it is mentioned but I wanted to make Theon's part more important. More sex will be added in the next chapter! I really like the idea of Theon being manipulative and smart, so I gave it a go. Enjoy!

 

Jon had gone about his duties as normal throughout the week. The King and his family had taken Winterfell by storm. All the maids were working even harder, as were the cooks to keep up with the kings appetite. Jon had seen Robb many times. Robb had a pretty big part with the king. He laughed graciously at his jokes, escorted him to where he needed to be and had even sought out helping prince Joffrey with his combat skills. He had been in the courtyard with Joffrey few times and each time, Jon managed to steal glances from Robb. Jon knew he couldn't interrupt Robb with Joffrey. Joffrey was a foul mouthed little prick and in Jon's eyes, it was worth not having to deal with him in any fashion. Jon had heard Joffrey speak poorly of him to nearly everyone. It was clear Joffrey was a snide boy, but it gave Jon pleasure every time Robb struck him to the ground, gently of course.   
  
Jon had fucked Robb twice again that week. Once in his bedchambers, moaning into his pillows listening to harsh words escape Jon's mouth as he felt his cock bury deep inside of Robb, and the other in the stable loft again. This time, He had Robb speak dirty words to him, and they had come together in each others arms.  
  
Once Robb was finally finished with his duties, he would find Jon after hours, when the castle had fallen quiet.  
They were discreet every time they touched or spoke to each other. For the whole week it was touch and go. Robb would whisper things into Jon's ear, just to receive his reaction later. He would tell him under his breath how much he wanted to feel his dick in his hand, kiss his neck and hold him still while sucks his cock. It made Jon shiver, but even though they never caught the attention of anyone around them, it still made Jon's heart beat faster every time Robb would say naughty things into his ear.  
  
Theon however, would always announce his presence every time Robb would attempt to touch Jon, not even sexually. They got away with it a couple of times, and even stole a few kisses around corners and behind doors but it was as if he was watching them. Theon was the main reason they didn't fuck every single night. Theon would always interrupt their conversations and pull Robb away for reasons consulting the king and his parties, with the excuse _it would be rude if he didn't show himself_.   
Theon had needed his appearance near every night for the king and it lasted late hours into the night, the times they fucked were the only times the King didn't have parties in the great hall. Theon smiled his petty little smile each time Robb complied to follow him.   
The nights the king had his flamboyant parties, Jon had been there. Lady Catelyn didn't seem to mind, and she usually left within the hour they started. Ned soon followed and his siblings were laid to sleep early before the parties began. The parties consisted of whores, wine and more whores. He would sit at the back, like he always did and would watch the king embarrass the Queen, even if she was never present, Jon knew she knew what her king was doing.   
  
It was the last party before the king was to make his leave the next morning.  
Robb had been out all day with the king and their father. Robb came back from a hunt all sullen and irritated, and didn't even give Jon eye contact in the courtyard. He had followed his father into the castle with the king chattering away.  
Jon was coming out of his bed chamber as Robb passed him, following his father still. This time without the king. It appeared they were headed to the library in their castle, and Robb had merely apologised when he had accidently bumped his shoulder into Jon, not looking where he was going. Robb's face was pale white, and he could see something else in his in his eyes. It wasn't happiness, nor sadness. It was totally blank. It was if Jon didn't even exist in that moment. It made Jon's stomach drop. He knew they couldn't have acted any other way in front of their father, but for the whole day Robb had ignored him and it made Jon feel almost offended. _Why would he be acting this way? The king must've made him tired, I don't blame him either_. He thought and continued down the hall.  
  
Now he was watching Robb inside the hall, watching as the King slapped the arses of the four whores he had giggling in front of him. He watches as the men around him drank and sung songs of the north. He could smell the wine, and the air was hot inside the hall.  
Robb had taken his seat next to Theon around a table full of other men on the far end side of the hall. They were carrying on laughing, and Jon could see that Robb wasn't that drunk, but was laughing as if he was. Jon had one mug of wine in his hand, and was seated next to a couple of men who had joined him on the table.   
"Oh, the coin I'd give to have a whore like that one." One of them hooted and pointed to the pale blonde sitting on the kings lap.   
The men around him laughed. It made Jon roll his eyes.  
"Aye, you're an off shit ya 'are. No whore would want to lay with the likes of you!" Another voice boomed in reply. He heard the whole table laugh again.  
Jon had faced away from them now, he didn't even really know the men next to him. He was more interested in why Theon was close to Robb, talking quietly into Robb's shoulder.   
  
Jon took a swig of his wine finishing it off, he placed it down on the table behind him with a hollow clank.   
Jon could see Robb smiling and listening to Theon's words. He watched as Robb locked his eyes onto Theon's, and lose his smile. He watched Robb's face swallow itself up, and look directly into Jon's eyes. Theon's smile never left his face.  
Jon shifted in his seat, but didn't lose eye contact with Robb.   
Robb blinked, and returned his eyes to Theon, and put the smile back on his face and began to talk with Theon.  
 _That_ _was weird._ Jon thought _.  
_  
During the week, Robb and Jon never spoke about the fact that Theon knew, and Robb had never taken care of it, like he said he would.  
Jon felt uncomfortable as he thought back to when Theon had confronted him in the courtyard a week ago and whispered into his ear.. " _I know what you do with Stark, and its filthy, Snow. I've seen it, and don't deny it. I am going to tell his lady mother, what do you think about that?"_   
Theon's words were like venom into his veins, and it made Jon's face feel hot as he thought of his words.  
He continues to watch Theon plant jokes into the air, and Robb laugh and drink some more. Then, Theon moved to get up. He said some words to Robb and watched as Theon walked towards a whore, and start to chat her up. It made Jon snort.  
 _Now's my chance._ Jon thought.  
Jon walked over to Robb's table. The men were still talking, laughing and drinking and not paying attention to them. They didn't even notice Theon leave.  
"Well, you must be drunk, talking to that snake." Jon took a seat opposite Robb, locking his eyes on his.  
Jon knew Robb wasn't drunk.  
"He's not a snake, and I am not drunk." Robb countered. Taking a sip of his wine.  
"If he's not a snake, then what is he to you, Robb?" Jon tilted his head.  
"Theon." Robb shrugged taking another sip. "Are you jealous or something." Robb said quietly and plainly.  
Jon's eyes narrowed.   
"No, Why would I be jealous?" Jon snorted.  
"Because you sat there the entire time staring at me. I am not your property, Snow. I will do as I please." Robb finally gave eye contact. "You'd be better off staring at your sword then looking at me that way. Theon is not a snake and you'd be wise to remember that." Robb growled under his breath.  
 Jon looked over his face, questioning. This wasn't Robb he was taking to. He would never say something like this, unless he wanted to be fucked hard afterwards. But this was different. It was if these were not his words.  
"What's the matter with you..." Jon was taken a back.  
Robb took another sip of his wine and wiped his lips and shook his head.  
"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you." Robb snarled.  
Jon just stared at him, totally dumbfounded. This wasn't a game Robb was playing, he saw darkness in his eyes and it truly scared Jon.  
 _Maybe he doesn't want me anymore. Maybe he regrets this. Maybe he regrets ever kissing me._ He thought.  
  
"Well, look's like the bastard's here." Theon smiled as he walked back over, taking a seat next to Robb with two cups of wine in his hands. He gave one to Robb, and Robb took it willingly, breaking eye contact with Jon and taking a rather large drink.  
"Why are you even here, bastards shouldn't attend a party like this." Theon looked at Robb, then back at Jon. "Robb, tell your brother to leave." Theon said sternly.  
 _Did he truly just give Robb an order?  
_ Robb's mouth pursed into a thin line and then he sighed. His face going from undeniably irritated to what Jon could tell, sad.  
"Leave Jon." Robb said quietly.  
"Yes, Leave." Theon smiled.  
Jon blinked. He could feel the confusion morph all over his face as he searched Robb's for an answer.  
"Fuck yourself Theon." Jon stood abruptly. "Robb." Jon spoke clearly.  
Robb looked up at his brother, his face had become full of apologies and Jon was reading every single one of them.  
"If you stay with Theon, then that's your call." Jon swallowed, he wanted to stop speaking, but his mouth wouldn't stop. "But I am keeping my door un-locked tonight, come if you want to make this right. Fuck Theon and his games. I don't know what he's said to you, I don't really care. If-" Jon was cut off.  
"Father's thinking of sending you to the Wall." Robb interrupted rather loudly, but not loud enough for people to care.  
Jon froze and stared back at Robb, who had buried his hands in his face. "Wh-What did you say?" Jon said breathlessly.  
"I'm sorry Jon." Robb had composed himself and was looking at Jon with his pale white face again.  
Theon had still been smiling, and he was enjoying every minute.  
Jon was still standing and was lost in his thoughts when he watched Theon take a sip from his drink and whisper into Robb's ear. He watched Robb's face cringe with pain and sadness all twisted together.   
  
"What did you just say to him?" Jon pierced his eyes onto Theon's, his voice coming out as a vicious growl.  
"Oh, well. Funny that. You see Jon, there's this thing I know about you two that shouldn't be known to anyone. Fortunately  _I'm the one who knows_ of this sick thing the two of you do, and to be honest, it's very interesting." Theon began to stroke his chin. "Now, look bastard. You will not speak to Robb from now on. You will not touch Robb, from now on. You will not do or say a single thing to him, do you understand? If you comply, I will speak to your father about changing his mind about sending you to the black. I can persuade him, I am pretty good at that." Theon smiled to himself. At this point, Jon had sat back down, awe struck. "If you decide you don't want to comply, well then. Your father will know the truth, and you'll get the death penalty no doubt. Robb knows of this already, and he understands perfectly clear. Do you, bastard?" Theon then took another drink of his wine, casually sitting it back to the table positioning himself directly in front of Jon.   
  
Robb had placed a hand to his forehead and was listening to Theon. His eyes were pleading with Jon.  
"Fuck you Theon. Absolutely Fuck you to the seven hells." Jon spat quietly.  
"This is a dangerous game you're playing at, I am just making it easier for you both. Trust me." Theon smirked at Jon and Robb.  
"Please Jon, lets just do what he says." Robb whispered.  
  
The laughter became louder and they could hear the king laughing the loudest. The whores were giggling and the men were still singing. Time merely stopped for 30 seconds and Jon watched Robb's face crumple. He knew he had to say something quickly.  
"Alright. I'll do what you say." Jon said plainly. "But know this, Once you convince my father to withdraw his thoughts of the black, I will kill you." Jon said shooting the most hatred induced face Robb had even seen.  
Theon only smiled as big as he could.  
"I'd like to see you try, bastard."  
  


 

 

  
  
Jon ended up bolting his door shut once he left, he knew Robb wouldn't be _allowed_ to come anyway. It made Jon's stomach fill with anger.  
  
Jon watched as Robb, his father, lady Catelyn and his siblings see off the king and his family from the practise courtyard that morning. It was obvious the king was hung over, blabbing on about having Sansa come to Kingslanding for a visit soon. He heard Lady Catelyn say something polite and watched as Sansa filled with joy and saw her smile to the little asshole, Joffrey.   
He noticed Robb's eyes were dark circled and he looked dreadfully tired.   
That's when he noticed the bruises on Robb's forearm. They weren't there yesterday, and he sure as hell knows that he didn't do that to him. He had two thoughts go through his mind. Either during the hunt, he had hurt his arm somehow, or Theon _fucking_ Greyjoy did something.  
Jon felt his rage burst out of him, and he had to hit something. He began to strike the wooden dummy with all his power.  
 _If he hurt you Robb, it'll truly be the last time. I promise. He will pay for this.  
_ Robb had glanced over at Jon and it caused Jon to stop.   
Jon was sweating, and his hair was stuck to his forehead. He was also breathing hard.  
Robb's face was at first, unreadable. Then it changed. Jon watched as a thousand expressions crossed over Robb's face and it looks like pure agony had shook his entire body. Robb then hung his head, almost ashamed of himself. Like a boy, when he was told off for stealing lemon cakes from the kitchens.   
Once he looked back over to Jon, Jon couldn't resist himself. He dropped his sword and began to briskly walk over to where Robb stood near the doors of the castle. His family had gone back inside while Robb stopped to watch Jon.  
 _Stop._ Robb mouthed to him shaking his head slowly. And Jon did.   
_I need to see you._ Jon mouthed back, silently.  
 _Please, He's watching_.. Robb silently said back and then Robb's eyes flicked behind Jon, and Jon turned around.  
Theon was sitting down by the Armoury, Watching them. His face had the slightest hint of a smile, and it made Jon furious. He turned back to Robb, and Robb was gone.  
Jon had picked up his sword and turned around to face Theon. Theon had only crossed his legs at this point, and raised a hand signalling for Jon to stop, and again Jon did. Then Theon raised one finger and waved it side to side, as if to say. Nuh-uh, not yet.   
Jon pursed his lips and let out a sigh.  
Then a thought crossed his mind.  
 _If you want to play this game Theon, lets play._


	4. Stuck Between the Voice, and the Echo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon comes up with a plan to fool Theon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have changed it up a bit. You now have a Robb POV in the beginning, and then a Jon.  
> It usually stays at Jon's POV, but I think adding a Robb POV adds a little more depth. Eh, we'll see. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I'm excited to write the next one. Thanks for all the kudo's!

_If it's the Kraken that takes down a ship, What does the Wolf do? He howls at the moon._   
  
  


-A week has passed-  
  
  
  
Robb's POV.  
  
Robb had woken to the morning sun light up his face through the window. He could feel the heaviness of his eyes argue with him to open them, but rubbed them to comply. He felt the dull ache of his bones inside his arms. The muscle strains in his biceps were near unbearable, but he stretched his arms out with an audible hiss. Then he rolled over in his furs, and realised these were not in fact, _his furs_. He sighed, and through his eyelashes looked upon the face of Theon Greyjoy, shirtless and heavily lost in sleep.

  
Robb looked upon his face in the dim sun light, his straight narrow jaw, his hair messed on the pillow and his soft expression as he slept. Robb never thought he could look at Theon this kindly since the day it all came out, the horrible words Theon had said to Jon, and the horrible threats he posed on them both.  
  
Theon had fucked Robb hard the night before. He would grip Robb so hard and tight, it left the bruises there the next day. He would hurt him, and tell him how much of a whore he was, and that he fucked him better then Jon ever could. Robb never wanted to do this with Theon, but Theon had blackmailed him to his last end, and he was so mad at himself for even letting Theon take over his thoughts.  
  
Theon would always start kind words with soft kisses the nape of his neck. He would whisper things, dirty things, that made Robb undeniably hard. Then he would turn almost savage. Fucking Robb hard, too hard.  
  
Every time he would picture Jon holding him. It was Jon's lips he was kissing, Jon's dick he was sucking, and Jon making him come.  
He even accidently whispered Jon's name aloud, and it made Theon hold him down harder, and fuck him until he whimpered Theon's name in replace. He never again said Jon's name again in front of him.  
  
Theon stirred. Robb swallowed hard.  
"You're already awake." Theon's voice was deep, and rough from sleep.  
"Aye, only for a while." Robb said.  
"Good. You can leave now." Theon sniffed and rolled towards Robb.  
Robb was over joyed to hear the words come out his mouth. He enjoyed Theon's company before, now in every waking second he dreaded his presence. Being told he could leave was like handing the biggest Valerian sword to the poorest boy of Fleabottom.   
  
Robb put his pants and tunic back on, he ran a hand through his hair and went for the door, when Theon spoke.  
"I will be gone today, for most of it anyway." Theon had now sat up against the headboard, and Robb could feel his eyes burning into his back. "This means you will see Jon, and he will want to speak to you, be with you. You wont speak to him, will you now Stark?" Theon's voice was still deep, but his out-right sarcasm was hard to miss. "If you comply, I will do good in the agreement we arranged. Have you forgotten?"  
"No." Robb said in a low voice still facing the door.  
"Good. So don't talk to the bastard, and I will let you have him for tonight. Is that what you want Stark?" He heard Theon shift under the furs of his bed.  
"Yes." Robb closed his eyes and thought of Jon. His black curls, his pouty lips, and his ice blue eyes. He shivered.  
"Alright then." Robb heard the mocking smile in the words, but swiftly left the Kraken's bedchamber.  
  
  
Jon's POV  
  
  
Theon and Robb were talking in the courtyard when Jon had spotted them.  
It was mid-day and Jon was out practising, _when was he not_.   
He had started practising with another boy, about his age. Jon had been giving this boy a hard time, and wasn't being merciful with his strikes. He pictured this poor lads face morph into Theon's cocky little smirk and Jon filled with fury with each swing. Jon still hadn't been able to speak to Robb yet, and it utterly killed him with each passing day.  
  
Jon was standing by a caldron of water near the armoury. He took a cup and drank it down in large gulps, watching Robb and Theon.  
  
"You'll come tonight then." Theon placed a hand on Robb's shoulder. Jon over heard Theon say to Robb and he watched Robb's face fall, and a fake little smile planted on his mouth as he nodded at Theon. Theon isn't that stupid to be able to tell Robb is uncomfortable, and so Theon walks off to whatever he was off to do.  
  
Jon could see Robb's face was unshaven, a couple of days had grew around his jaw. His eyes looked tired, and his bruises seemed to be worse.  
  
"Robb!" Jon called at him, and saw Robb turn to him. "Come here." Jon smiled.  
"I can't..." Robb whispered and shook his head. He was fairly far away, but Jon knew what he said.  
Jon sighed. Enough was enough. He glanced around quickly, while Robb watched him in the middle of the courtyard. Theon was no-where to be seen. Jon walked over as casually, but as fast as he could without making it obvious how much he wanted to run.   
  
When he reached him, Robb looked at him underneath his brows. He looked so tired.  
"What's happened to you..." Jon squared himself in front of Robb. Robb broke eye contact and breathed slowly.  
"It's nothing to worry about." Robb shrugged, still avoiding Jon's piercing eyes.  
"It's not nothing, look at yourself." Jon's voice was shaky. He looked Robb up and down, all over. He couldn't believe how horrible he looked. It looked like he hadn't even bathed. His hair was a mess, the bruises were purple and all sorts of grey on his forearms and it made Jon cringe.  
"Did he do this?" Jon whispered.  
Robb said nothing, his eyes slowly made their way to Jon's. A small frown tempted itself on his forehead.  
"I'll kill him." Jon's fists clenched, his stomach filled with rage.  
"You can't, Jon. There's nothing you can do. Nothing I can do..." Robb trailed off.  
"I will not stand here and let this to happen to you anymore... Look what he's done to you." Jon grabbed at Robb's forearm and raised it as if to show Robb himself, but Robb quickly withdrew from Jon's grip.  
"You don't even know what you're saying." Robb looked away from Jon once again, and it pissed Jon off.  
"Listen to yourself Robb, Why are you taking his side on this? This has to stop, don't you see that?" Jon felt the rage come to his throat, and he tried so hard to keep his voice down to keep from prying eyes.  
"He's going to let me see you tonight." Robb cut him off, and pursed his lips. "You have to understand Jon, I let him do this, so I can see you." Robb bit his lip, and looked directly back up at Jon. Feeling every emotion fill his body.  
Jon was immobilised.   
_  
What do you mean, I let him do this..  
_  
Jon couldn't say anything, he watched as Robb's eyes told him a thousand stories. He watched Robb's body shudder with the memories he was obviously going through, and he watched as Robb rubbed his bruised arms.  
"You tell Theon when he comes back, you wish to see me after dinner." Jon whispered and lowered his eyes thoughtfully for his brother. "You need to tell me everything. Everything he's told you, what he's... done to you." Jon trailed away and watched as all pain left Robb's pale face and a small smile appeared on Robb's lips. "See you soon, Stark." Jon winked, and turned to walk back to his practising area. He could still feel Robb's eyes on him, and it warmed Jon to know he made Robb smile.   
  
_This is a dangerous game you're playing at,_ Theon had said. Jon smiled as he thought of the words escape Theon's mouth, and how much he has planned for the vicious snake that Theon is.  
  
  
Jon was in his bedchamber after dinner. He had the fire in the hearth going, it was low but it warmed the room quickly. The moon was full, and it shone brightly into Jon's bedchamber. Then he heard a knock at his door.   
  
Robb let himself in quickly, and barred the door and turned to face Jon.  
Jon immediately had Robb in his arms, softly pressing Robb against the door and kissing him with as much force he could without hurting him. He felt Robb flinch under his touch, and withdrew all pressure he had on Robb's body. But his lips never left Robb's as Robb pulled him in by his hair. Jon moaned into the kiss, and the eagerness within it alone was enough to get them both hard.  
"How I've missed you." Jon whispered after breaking their lips.  
"You have no Idea." Robb smiled against Jon's lips once again.  
Jon felt his body fill with pride as he felt Robb's smile. He wanted so much to touch Robb against the door, feel his warm skin under his fingertips and hold him still, instead he balled his fists against the door beside Robb's head.  
Finally the kiss broke and they pressed foreheads together.  
"I cant believe he's done this to you, Robb." Jon's voice was calm and soft.  
"I didn't have a choice." Robb said with shaky breaths.  
"Has he fucked you?" Jon had leaned away from Robb as he spoke the words slowly, locking his eyes onto Robb's.  
Robb dropped his eyes, and frowned. Then nodded.  
Jon sighed an obviously irritated huff, then rolled his shoulders back and cracked his neck. He ran his hand through his hair.  
"What else could I do, Jon? He's caught me in this trap and I don't know how to escape. I let him fuck me, because its the only chance I have of seeing you. I hate every minute of it, I hate him, Jon. I think of you, I imagine you. I try to make him _you."_ Robb paused, ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his brow. "I said your name once, and he heard me and..." Robb trailed off cringing at the thought.  
  
Jon was silent, listening. They had moved to the bed now, and were under the furs in each others arms. Jon listened to every word Robb spoke.   
Robb told him of their agreement. If he let's Theon fuck him, He'll let Jon. If he listens to what he says, he has more of a chance to talk to Jon. Theon threatened him everyday and night. How he was going to tell his mother of the awful things he as his bastard brother do, and how his father would send the death penalty to Jon. How he was working on changing his fathers thoughts on the Wall for Jon, even though nothing else was said about it.  
Each word Jon heard, made his blood boil. He just wanted things to be simple, but how could they be. Theon has ruined everything of that nature, simple was never to have happened.  
  
  
"I have a plan." Jon sat up in his furs. Robb soon followed Jon's actions.  
"What do you mean, a plan?" Robb was confused.  
"We need to fool Theon, we need to make him believe it's not happening anymore. _Fooling Theon_ is going to be hard, but I think it can work." Jon watched Robb think.  
"We need to act as if what is happening between us, isn't happening from this night onward. Once he is convinced, he'll have no reason to control us anymore." Jon cupped Robb's face gently, and watched as Robb's eyes searched his.  
"Once he thinks it's true. You, Robb. Need to tell our father that Theon should be the one to go to the Wall. You want me to be your steward, and as heir to Winterfell, you have that choice. It's a long shot, but it could-" Robb's mouth was on Jon's. His kiss was much forceful that Jon thought was possible, considering the absolute pain Robb was in. Robb had knocked Jon back and was straddled on top of him. His kiss was passionate, full of want and his hands were feeling Jon's bare chest underneath him. Jon wrapped his arms around Robb's neck.   
  
"I love you, Jon." Robb whispered into his neck, nuzzling his ear. "I don't need to hear you say it, I don't even care if you don't love me like I do for you, but you need to know." Robb was whispering quietly, and a tear hit Jon's neck.  
"Oh, Robb... I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you." Jon pulled Robb up, so he could see him in the moonlight above him. Robb's face was still, but full of happiness, even behind the his tired eyes, he could see it. Jon gently wiped away the next tear that fell upon Robb's cheek with his thumb. "Don't forget that, ever." Jon smiled.  
  
"So we end it." Robb smiled.  
"We're over." Jon smiled back, pulling Robb in for another kiss, this time rolling on top of Robb. He didn't put his body weight on Robb, he knew how much he hurt.  
  
Robb pulled him in, forcing Jon to put his body against his.   
"I don't want to hurt you." Jon said through kisses.  
"You cant hurt me." Robb ran his hand through Jon's hair and pulled him in.   
They continued to kiss, with Jon placed against his body. Jon felt Robb's growing erection against his hip, and slowly began to move against it.  
Robb moaned softly.  
"I cant, can I." Jon kissed his chin, then his cheek, then his brow. Then he saw Robb wince. Robb's pained expression was the answer alone. He wanted to fill Robb with pleasure, but the pain would be too much.  
"Well," Jon trailed down Robb's bare chest, down to his navel.   
Robb breathed deep.   
"You'll just have to fuck _my_ mouth." Jon bit the hem of Robb's breeches.   
Robb lifted his head to look at Jon, and Jon pulled Robb's breeches down and exposed his stiffening dick and took him deep inside of his mouth.  
  
Robb let out a low moan as Jon worked his cock to absolute hardness.  
Robb could see Jon's black hair moving up and down his length in the moonlight, with his pouted lips sucking eagerly at his cock.  
  
"That's it." Robb whispered.  
Jon sucked harder and faster now. Robb was pushing soft thrusts into Jon's mouth, and his breathing became ragged as he came closer and closer to his release. A hand wrapped in Jon's curls, and pushing his head harder onto his cock.  
"Is this what you've missed, Stark?" Jon said huskily taking a breath, still working him with his hand.  
"Every night, Snow." Robb laughed vaguely. "Keep going." Robb moaned as Jon took him in his mouth once again.  
Jon bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace, tasting his sweet pre-come, taking him in deep and playing with the head of his cock. He licked the slit and kissed the tip, before working hard and having Robb squirming underneath him.  
"Don't stop." Robb moaned breathlessly.  
Jon felt hot spurts of Robb's seed fill the back of his throat as he came hard into Jon's mouth. Robb moaned Jon's name and arched his back against the bed.  
  
They had pulled themselves under the furs. Robb nestled tightly in Jon's arms. The moonlight was still shining brightly as they silently lay together listening to each other breathe. The fire had died down to mere embers now, and the room was filled with warmth.  
"This is it. We are doing this." Robb whispered, slowly drifting off to sleep.  
"It's going to be hard, but we can do it. You can do it, Robb." Jon smiled and kissed his hair.  
"I would do anything for you." Robb quietly spoke.  
"As I, for you." Jon hugged Robb tighter.  
  
  
 _Let the game, begin._

 

 


	5. The Kraken Goes Down With the Ship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb tells Theon it's all been a lie, but does Theon believe it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not long, I just wanted to update it. I am working on a larger chapter, with more sexy times with Jon and Robb. There's more coming with Theon as well, It's going to be a mix mash of feelings and what not.  
> Thanks again for the Kudo's and comments, means a tonne to me! Next chapter is on its way!

 

-Just wanted to add a photo of Jon Snow. His face in this is precisely how I pictured him in this the whole time.-  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

"You're what?" Theon spat out his drink at the dinner table and gave Robb an exasperated look.  
"We're over, it's that simple." Robb said sternly, shrugging his shoulders and taking a bite out of his chicken.  
Theon was eyeing Robb as if he didn't believe him. He sat there, across from Robb at the table, just staring.  
Robb didn't know wether to start up another conversation with him to keep it as causal as he could, or if he should just stay silent.  
He quickly glanced around the table, his family were carrying on around the dinner table. Arya was throwing peas at her sister, while Bran and Rickon giggled and played with their food. He watched his lady mother scowl at her children with a stern " _eat your food children, you wont be fed again tonight."  
_ Then his eyes locked onto Jon's who was seated in the far back table behind Theon. Jon was smiling at him slightly, and gave him a nod. At that, Theon turned around to meet Jon's gaze, but luckily Jon's face twisted into a foul look, which made Theon smile with delight.  
"You're telling me, that you and the bastard are.. done?" Theon tilted his head, a small smile placed on his lips. "Well, my oh my. This just got more interesting."  
"There's nothing more to be said Theon, so enough of your games." Robb said.  
"Oh no, so you think that just because you and the bastard are... " Theon trailed off, making sure no one at the table was listening, luckily they weren't. "Done, per say. You think I will stop?" Theon paused. "I don't believe you Robb, you're going to have to come up with something better than you two just ending it." Theon leaned back into his wooden chair and stretched.  
"It's true, I swear it. We're done, it's over Theon." Robb said urgently, but quietly. "If you don't believe me, then ask Snow yourself." Robb spat out.  
 _Gods, he almost believed himself.  
_ Theon didn't say a word. He just stared at Robb blankly, trying to read his eyes. Theon was smart, and very manipulating, but could he be fooled? It made Robb swallow hard.  
"Alright, I will." Theon stood abruptly, causing Lady Catelyn to direct her eyes in Theon's direction. She gave him an odd look, but continued to eat her food.  
"Where are you going?" Robb asked worriedly, hoping that Theon didn't catch the concern in his voice.  
"Well, to talk to Snow?" Theon smiled and placed a hand on Robb's shoulder and he walked towards Jon and his table, leaving his own food with Robb.  
All Robb could do, was watch.  
   
Jon's eyes were locked onto Robb's as Theon walked over, his eyes were hidden under his eyelashes and black curls that hung over his brow. Theon didn't notice as Jon winked at Robb from across the Room.  
"Mind if I sit?" Theon said smiling his sickly smirk at Jon.  
"I do actually, piss off." Jon said irritatingly.  
Theon sat across from Jon anyway, and it made Jon scoff.  
"I hear, that you and Stark have ended whatever you want to call what you two were doing." Theon wiped the smile off his face, and looked deeply into Jon's eyes. It made Jon's voice hitch in his throat. He wasn't intimidating to Jon, and he never was. But now that he was cornering him about it, he felt like he was about to be hung and he needed Theon to believe him.  
"Aye, Did he tell you did he." Jon said mockingly.  
"In fact he did. Tell me Snow, did I fuck him hard and well enough, that he had enough of you?" Theon smiled once again. Jon's stomach filled with anger, but he balled his fist on the table in effort to hold down his anger.  
"Probably. Why would I care what you do to him anyway." Jon said silently.  
"You shouldn't care what I do to him, he's not for you to worry about anymore." Theon leaned closer.  
"We might be over Theon, but don't think for a second that he's not my brother still." Jon said as calmly as he could.  
Theon huffed. He cracked his knuckles and rubbed his hands together.  
"So what is the real reason you two sick fucks decided to end it?" Theon said.  
 _This needs to be it, Jon. Make it good._  
Jon sighed, and looked at Theon under his brow.  
"I no longer wanted him. I've found someone else, someone better." Jon said straightening his back and composing himself.  
"The bastard _didn't want the little heir_ anymore?" Theon said sarcastically. "Tell me something, bastard. _Who_ could you possibly want more than _Robb Stark?_ " Theon said in disbelief.  
"You don't know him. Why should I tell you anything anyway, you fucking snake." Jon spat out, anger obviously streaming through Jon's body.  
"Tell me who he is, and then I'll believe you because right now I'm calling bullshit." Theon spat out.  
"His name is Iwan." Jon said a little too quickly, hoping Theon didn't pick up on it.  
Theon squinted at Jon, his tongue playing with his top lip, obviously thinking.  
"The steward. The boy from practise?" Theon put two and two together.  
"Yes. Now leave. You've heard enough of what you deserve to know. Fuck off." Jon's words came out like ice, and he clenched his jaw with anger.  
"Alright, alright. Well then, have fun with that little boy." Theon smirked and at that, walked back towards Robb and sat back down at the table.  
Robb looked at Jon, and they both looked at each other without expression. Both knowing full well that Theon was still watching them, but they both knew exactly what they were thinking.  
 _We did it._  
  
  
That night Jon came to Robb's bedchamber. It was rather late and it was the best time and chance Jon would have going to Robb without getting caught.  
Jon opened Robb's door silently and stepped inside. it was dark as he shut the door, Robb was asleep he figured.  
He barred the door and walked quietly towards Robb's bed. He sat down slowly, but it caused Robb to stir.  
"Hmph?" Robb made.  
"It's me." Jon whispered as he kissed Robb's forehead.  
"Theon's let me go." Robb said quietly, his voice deep with sleep.  
"What do you mean" Jon's voice lit up, and he brushed Robb's hair back.  
"He no longer wants to see me, he said I could go to my bedchamber tonight, he said he didn't need me. I only went because he told me to come after dinner. I think he believed whatever you said." Robb was slowly waking up, and he sat up against his bed head board. He grabbed Jon's wrist and held his hand against his bare chest.  
"I'm glad." Jon smiled. He leant down to kiss Robb, but Robb pushed him back.  
"What exactly did you tell him?" Robb sat, still holding Jon's hand and waking up more.  
"I said I didn't want you anymore and I had found someone else. Iwan, to be exact. He was the first person to cross my mind at the time. Remember the boy I was practising with?" Jon scratched his head.  
"Gods, you could have even me fooled." Robb smiled at Jon and placed a kiss on his lips, it was soft and long.  
"I need to go, I just wanted to talk to you, that's all." Jon smiled into Robb's lips.  
"You don't _need_ to go." Robb pulled him back in by his hair, and kissed him again.  
Jon broke the kiss, and pushed Robb back gently. He stared at him through the darkness. There was some light coming through Robb's window, and he could make out his features.   
That's when his eyes found the dark bruises placed on his arms, the dark spots he could make out even in the darkness.  
Jon grabbed Robb's arm, and trailed slow kisses along his forearm, kissing every single bruise he could make out in the dark.  
Jon reached for his other arm, and did exactly the same as he did to the other arm. Healing them with each and every single kiss he placed on Robb's skin.  
"I wont ever forget this." Jon whispered. "He will pay for what he's done to you." Jon kissed Robb's lips once again.  
Robb sat silently.   
"I'll see you tomorrow." Jon broke the kiss and walked towards the door, leaving Robb breathless in his furs.  
  
  
The next day Robb was in the library with his father. Jon had been around, he saw him in the morning to break their fast, and gave longing looks to each other, with Theon nowhere to be found. Robb hadn't seen Theon since last night. He figured he'd gone to a brothel out of town, he honestly didn't even care.  
Robb had watched Jon fight from the balcony. Jon had become shirtless, and his breeches had fallen low around his waist. He let his eyes wonder over Jon's pale toned body. The dirt and sweat that covered Jon's body only emphasized the hard abs in his stomach. The small trail of dark hair that trailed from his bellybutton to his...  
He even watched and Jon and Iwan, the new apparent love interest of Jon's, laugh and talk loudly to each other. It made Robb a little jealous, he smiled at the thought.  
"Robb, help me write the letter to the black in regards to their new development." Ned had said to Robb, breaking his chain of thought as he reached for the ink and pen.  
He wrote down everything his father said to him. He usually always wrote Ned's letters for him, it would only increase his skills in writing his father had said.  
"Father." Robb said quietly.  
"What is it?" Ned read Robb's face and could tell there was something bothering him.  
"I have a proposition for you." Robb tried to sound collected, but he thought he heard his voice squeak at the end there.  
"A proposition? Well lets here it then?" Ned smiled at his son. He sat down across from Robb at the table.  
"I want Jon as my steward. I don't want him to go to the wall." Robb said as sternly as he could.  
Ned was taken back. Robb could see Ned's face frown with confusion.  
"Your steward? Do you know how bizarre that sounds?" Ned said trying to regain composure himself.  
"I know it sounds... strange. But you can make it happen cant you?" Robb said almost pleading. He was trying so hard to be so obviously uncomfortable.  
He watched Ned think. It was silent.  
"I had plans for the black. He would do good in the black, son. He deserves a chance, and he will have that chance there, not here Robb." Ned said in his fatherly tone. "An heir doesn't have his bastard brother as his steward." Ned said in a deeper tone.  
Robb felt his stomach drop, he felt his entire hope fall.   
"But-"  
"It doesn't make sense, Robb. He suits the Black and that's it. You'll still see him, if that's what you're worried about." Ned smiled in a small way and rose to his feet.  
"It's not that father, its.." Robb trailed off. He couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't tell him what he really wanted say. How he really wanted Jon to stay because he's fallen inlove with his brother.  
"Jon knows, and he doesn't want to go." Robb stood quickly as Ned had made his way to the door. Ned paused and stared at Robb.  
"I'll speak to Jon. Finish that letter and we'll talk later." Ned pursed his lips, nodded once at his son and left, shutting the door behind him.  
  



	6. Destined to Be Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon speaks to Iwan about Jon, but Jon misinterprets what he see's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter, I am so glad I wrote this. I had so much fun and I am really thankful to everyone who read this and left Kudo's and comments. Thank you all! It truly means the world to me! Thankyou!

A couple of days had passed. Jon hadn't seen Robb any of the nights before, and it didn't bother Jon too much. He saw him everyday and kissed him as much as he could.  
  
  
  
If it weren't for the maids briskly opening Jon's bedchamber door, he would've slept a little longer.  
He rubbed his eyes, slowly waking up and listening quietly to the maids scurry around him. They hung around for a couple of seconds more, then they were gone.  
Jon lazily pulled his furs away from his body and went to the window. He rubbed his eyes once more and ran a hand through his tangled messy hair.  
He saw Iwan training, it was late morning.   
He saw busy people working away, he could hear distant children laughing, the bang and clunk of steel and then he heard that familiar voice.  
There stood Robb at the foot of the stairs near the castle. He was talking to their Lord father. They looked at ease, and Robb had a gleaming smile upon his face. It made Jon smile to himself and he watched them talk. Then something caught his eye.  
Theon had unexpectedly made an appearance, but had made his way to Iwan without causing Jon to notice.  
Jon frowned as he looked down, and watched and Theon smirked his awful smile at Iwan, placing a hand on his shoulder and causing Iwan to walk with him towards the water caldron near the Armoury wall. Jon knew he was up to something, and it made Jon panic just a little.  
  
A couple of minutes went on and He watched as Theon chatted to Iwan, and made him laugh at his jokes. Probably telling him stories of the whore's he's fucked and everything in between. he also kept glancing back and Robb, who was still talking to their father. Jon chewed at his lower lip, and continued to watch Theon.  
  
That's when Theon smiled a large smile at Iwan, and pointed at Jon through his window. Iwan glanced up, too quickly for Jon to hide. Iwan's face was total horror. It made Jon's stomach ping with fear and he knew what Theon had just talked to him about.   
_That fucking snake  
_ He knew he had told him that he knew of Jon and Iwan being together, which was a total lie, but he never thought Theon would approach Iwan about it, Jon figured he had no reason to.  
Jon quickly moved out of sight.  
"Shit." Jon said loudly.  
He thought for a moment and then decided to get dressed. He obviously had no way out of this and decided to head down to the courtyard and quickly as he could, because now, he had no other choice but to confront Iwan and tell him everything.  
  
"And here comes the bastard now." Theon pointed and Jon, smirking.  
"Fuck off Theon, I need to speak to Iwan." Jon didn't even give Theon eye contact as he walked over.  
"Alright, well speak to him then." Theon continued to stand there next to Iwan.  
"Will you just go?" Jon spat.  
Theon looked as if he was about to say something back, probably to just piss Jon even more, when Robb came jogging over.  
"What's going on?" Robb asked as he looked at each man.  
"He needs to speak to me, without Theon here." Iwan said shyly.  
Jon only nodded.   
"I'll leave then, leave you lad's to yourselves." Theon smiled again as he raised his hands in a sign of fake defeat, then he walked away.  
Jon and Robb exchanged a glance, and then Jon spoke.  
"Whatever Theon told you, I know it sounds... Just go with it okay?" Jon spoke clear.  
"Go with it? I don't want to go with it at all." Iwan looked horrified again.  
"Please, its the only way we can... be together." Jon smiled half heartedly and gave Robb another look.  
"I cant go along with it, it's not right." Iwan shook his head and looked down. "It's horrible Jon, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Iwan looked back up and Jon, frowning.  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't exactly tell anyone could I." Jon said quietly.  
"If you were going to the Black and you didn't tell me and you just left, what would I have done then?" Iwan said.  
"Wait. What did you say?" Jon looked at Robb again.  
"Theon told me about you going to the black, what do you think I was talking about?" Iwan was now very confused.  
"I... Yeah. I'm sorry Iwan. I wont keep things from you again, not if they're important like that." Jon shrugged and felt his face go hot.  
"It's alright, but honestly. The black Jon, you cant go. Who will teach me the same way?" Iwan smiled now.  
Robb only smiled.  
"I'm not leaving just yet, to be honest.. I'm trying to get out of it." Jon sighed.  
"Good, keep trying lad." Iwan placed his hand on Jon's shoulder, and walked away smiling.  
Jon and Robb were still standing, watching as Iwan walked away from them.   
"He didn't tell him." Jon whispered to Robb. "I thought he told him the lie, I cant believe it." Jon smiled.  
"I know. I had exactly the same thought, I saw him talking to him too. That's why I came over when I saw you over there." Robb smiled back at him.  
"Theon's an idiot." Jon shook his head and smiled at the ground, totally phased by it all.  
  
Robb lost his smile and bit his lip. He rubbed his forearms and shifted on his feet.  
Jon glanced back up and Robb. Robb's face had gone pale.  
"What is it?" Jon's smile had vanished as well, and concern now worried his face. "Robb?" Jon took a step towards Robb, and it caused Robb to look up.  
"Theon... " Robb trailed off. He rubbed his hand through his hair and sighed.  
"What?" Jon sounded eager now, his voice had raised a little.  
"He's still... I still.. " Robb spoke softly.  
"You're not... " Jon gave Robb a look of disbelief, then anger.  
Then Jon said nothing. Jon had pushed past Robb's left shoulder, and it caused Robb to huff. He was walking where he last saw Theon leave, and nothing could stop him. Not even Robb calling out for him.  
  
Jon hadn't found Theon the entire day. In fact, Theon had left for the next town that morning and he came back late in the evening. Jon had completely ignored Robb, at the dinner table, had ignored him when he tried to talk to him in the halls. Jon didn't do it to me cruel, his anger was so flared, that even if he spoke he didn't know what kind of vicious words would fall from his mouth, Theon or not.  
  
He later found Theon in the stables. He was alone, and Jon knew he would be.  
It was dark in the stables, and there was little light.  
  
"The Kraken returns." Jon said huskily, leaning on the stable doors looking straight at Theon placing the bridle on the rack.   
Theon had finished putting his horse away, and was just putting back the tack.  
"Aye, don't call me that Snow." Theon smirked.  
"I'll call you whatever I want." Jon took another step closer. "I might even call you my whore." Jon took another step.  
"Excuse me?" Theon turned and faced Jon now, with confusion written all over his face. "You'll call me nothing, bastard."  
"Oh, but I will." Jon took another step. "So you like fucking Stark do you?" Jon tilted his head and folded his arms.  
"What's it to you. Fuck off Snow, I have better things to do then stand here and petty talk with you." Theon spat.  
"What's it to me? I think I told you at dinner. I told you what it is to me, and what he is to me." Jon took another step.   
"I couldn't give a fuck." Theon shrugged.  
Jon said nothing. He looked down, then looked back up at Theon. He stepped closer now, and Theon began to back up slowly.  
Then Jon rushed to him and threw him up against the wall. He punched his twice in the stomach, and then once in the face. He grabbed Theon by his hair, and kneed him in the stomach again. He let Theon fall to the ground. Theon was coughing, and holding his stomach in pain.  
"The fuck is wrong with you" Theon yelled at him. Jon smiled. He knelt down in front of Theon and grabbed his hair once more and tilted Theon's head hard to look up at him.  
"Listen to me. You will not touch Robb ever again. If you do, I will kill you next time. You will not breathe another breath. Do you understand?" Jon said to him.  
"Fuck you, Snow." Theon grunted.  
Jon punched him in the face once more.  
"Do you understand?" Jon said angrily back.  
"Yes." Theon whimpered. Then Jon let go of his head, and shoved him down. Theon was still holding his stomach, and was whimpering on the ground with blood streaming from his brow.  
Jon walked away from Theon, knowing full well Theon will never touch him again. It made Jon feel powerful.  
  
That night, Jon couldn't find Robb anywhere, he looked for him in the hall's, the library, the dining hall because why not. He even checked Robb's bedchamber and he wasn't even there. It made Jon worried. Then, he went to his own bedchamber and opened the door to find Robb curled up in his bed's furs. It warmed Jon to find him there, in the most obvious place.   
"Jon." Robb sat up, exposing his naked chest.  
"I'm sorry about today." Jon said under his lashes, still standing by the door.  
"I know you are. I also know what you did to Theon. You didn't nee-"  
"Yes, I did." Jon cut him off. "Of course I did. And I would do it again. He wont touch you again Robb, I promise you." Jon had walked over to the bed without even realising and had sat beside Robb.  
"I didn't mean for this..." Robb's face cringed.  
"I know, it's not your fault. It never was and it never has been." Jon reassured him.  
After some silence, Robb's face lit up.  
"I spoke to father." Robb said trying to hide his smile.  
"And?" Jon sat closer now.  
"It's done." Robb said plainly.  
"What do you mean?" Jon looked confused.  
"I did it. I convinced him." Robb smiled brightly now. "He's sending Theon."  
"Are you being serious?" Jon smiled.  
"I will never see Theon again. I will be with you until I die." Robb grabbed Jon's hair and pulled him in to kiss him.  
Jon kissed back, and caressed his cheek with his thumb.  
"I love you Robb Stark." Jon smiled into the kiss.  
"And I love you Jon Snow." Robb kissed him hard, and pulled Jon to lay on top of him.  
They kissed roughly, but expertly. It was wet, and warm and their tongues matched each other. Their hands ran over each others bodies.  
Jon could feel his growing hardness and it made his groin ache with desire.  
"We should." Jon whispered and licked Robb's neck.  
Robb pushed Jon back up. Robb stared at Jon, his eyes were full of lust and want. His mouth was slightly parted and his breathed with short. Jon could see Robb thinking. Jon didn't move or say anything.  
Then Robb smiled.  
Jon moved back to kiss him again, and pulled Robb on top of him. Robb pulled Jon out of his clothes until they were both completely naked.  
Robb kissed Jon down his neck, down his chest and bit at his skin near his navel.  
Jon thrust his hips ever so slightly, and Robb took the hint.  
Robb grabbed Jon's cock and eagerly began to pump his cock in his hand. Jon shut his eyes and moaned quietly.  
Robb moved his hand up and down Jon's length. He then took it completely in his mouth, suck hard and fast.  
Jon grabbed Robb's hair and moved Robb up to his lips to kiss him.  
"I want to fuck you, Robb Stark, so stop using your mouth." Jon growled.  
It made Robb smile and lick his lips.  
Jon grabbed Robb by the waist, and flipped him on his back.  
Jon kissed his neck and tasted his sweat. He grazed his teeth on his neck and played with Robb's cock. He kissed Robb along his jaw, on his collar bone and back to his lips.  
"Come on." Robb said eagerly.  
"Patience" Jon smiled and licked Robb's ear.  
Robb hissed and began to squirm beneath him.  
"I need you to-" Robb's voice sounded weak as Jon placed his cock at Robb's entrance.  
"Are you ready, Stark" Jon whispered. Before Robb could answer, Jon's cock slid into Robb. Robb moaned and frowned, he grabbed onto Jon so tight he dug his fingers into Jon's back.  
Jon kissed Robb, and Robb relaxed.   
Jon began to rock his hips back and forth slowly, making Robb breathless underneath him. Robb could feel all of Jon, when he'd push far inside him and full him completely, to his sliding back and pushing again into him.   
Jon began to fuck Robb harder now, and Robb was squirming underneath him, matching his movement.  
"That's it, Snow." Robb moaned.  
"You like it like this?" Jon smiled. Robb moaned in reply. He licked his lips and frowned as his mouth parted.  
Jon was rutting against him now, fucking him hard and deep. Robb was moaning louder now, and his fingers were pressing hard onto Jon's back and sides.  
I'm going to come." Robb moaned and took a breath.  
Jon moaned when he heard Robb say the words, and it made him Fuck Robb harder.  
Robb's moans were stifled when he came. Robb tried to be quiet, but Jon didn't.  
Jon came hard, and loud. He grunted and growled as he came, slowly whispering Robb's name as he came down from his high.  
Jon fell to Robb's side and they lay there breathing for a while.  
  
"You're perfect." Robb finally rolled over to face Jon.  
Jon smiled and pulled Robb to his chest.  
"I'll never leave you." Robb traced circles on Jon's chest, which gave Jon's skin goose bumps.  
"I'll never leave you." Jon repeated.  
"I want this forever." Robb whispered.  
"I'll give you forever." Jon grabbed Robb's chin and pulled his face to his and kissed his lips softly.  
They both lay there in Jon's bed, sharing each others body warmth, and completely lost in themselves.  
  
If Jon knew anything, it was that he loved his brother. He had truly found a love he never thought he could've had. He knew he would give Robb his forever, and he knew Robb would give him his.   
  
  
_The Kraken took down the ship, but the tide took down the Kraken. All the while, the Wolves howled at the moon._


End file.
